


if that's something you're into

by ohcouldyoutellme



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Homophobia, Kissing, MY FIRST LESBIANS, Misa is background, Mohyo and Sahyo are in the past, Romance, Use of some slurs, homophobic families, kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcouldyoutellme/pseuds/ohcouldyoutellme
Summary: Jihyo has never loved anyone as much as she loves Nayeon.





	if that's something you're into

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kacey Musgraves' Follow Your Arrow:  
>  _"So make lots of noise,_  
>  _kiss lots of boys,_  
>  _kiss lots of girls,_  
>  _if that's something you're into."_  
>  This is kind of a mess, and it's definitely rushed, but I really wanted to write something for Twice, and this just came out. Hopefully I'll be writing more for them, and for other girl groups, in the future. Maybe something longer, with more plot.  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

Jihyo remembers when she was in first grade, being fed fantasies of a life with a big, strong man and plenty of kids in a nice house in a nice suburban neighborhood. She remembers drawing crayon pictures of a nice house in a nice suburban neighborhood with two kids and a girl who looked a lot like Yoo Jeongyeon from the other first grade class.  
She remembers the way her teacher had shaken her head and said, “No, Jisoo, that’s not right. Girls aren’t with girls. Why don’t you draw another one with a boy?”  
She remembers how she _tried_ to draw a picture with herself and her best friend, Kim Yugyeom. But in the end, it just didn’t feel right. Jeongyeon was pretty. Yugyeom was just Yugyeom. She tore up the picture and put it in the recycling bin and drew another one with Jeongyeon until her teacher took away the crayons.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jihyo remembers her first kiss-in sixth grade, behind the school, with a Japanese girl named Hirai Momo, who whispered “Jisoo” before their inexperienced lips met. It was a mess, but it was nice. Momo was pretty, and funny, and athletic. She performed at the talent show that year, dancing with a group of friends, and Jihyo watched her and felt a swell of pride and another feeling she really didn’t know.  
She remembers how her relationship with Momo continued for years. Momo was the only person she kissed at all, all the way until senior year of high school, when Jihyo’s mother opened the door and saw them kissing and began to scream.  
She remembers how her father had run to her room and seen the position Jihyo and Momo were in, and the way his face had turned red and he’d clenched his fists.  
She remembers how he’d shouted slurs until he was out of breath, and she remembers the way Momo had trembled. She wasn’t afraid at all, just confused. How had this happened? And then the anger set in. _Why_ was this happening? Why did her father call her all these names just because she was kissing Momo?  
She remembers how her father had screamed. “I will not have a queer in my house!” he’d said. “Get out right now, Park Jisoo! You are no daughter of mine!”  
She remembers running out the door, Momo’s hand in hers, before Momo let go and ran away from her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jihyo remembers Momo’s family moving back to Japan without so much as a goodbye.  
She remembers the whispers at school. No one was brave enough to confront her themselves. She was the student body president and the valedictorian. But she heard “queer” and “lesbo” behind her back plenty of times for the rest of the year.  
She remembers the tension in her house. Her parents had agreed to let her stay until she graduated. They didn’t want to risk their reputation. She stayed away from them as much as possible. Between school, her duties as president, and her job, it wasn’t difficult. But when she was home, there was always a sort of thickness in the air. They didn’t really consider her their daughter anymore. Once she left for university, they would probably cut ties entirely. It had hurt her at first, but not anymore. They didn’t want her because of something she couldn’t control. That was their fault, their ignorance. She had done nothing wrong.  
She remembers going up on stage to give her speech at the graduation ceremony. They introduced her as “Park Jisoo, valedictorian and student body president.” There was none of her family in the crowd. She didn’t care. She was done. Once she was at university, she would be free from all this.  
She remembers the train ride to Seoul National University, where she had a full scholarship. Everything she owned now was in a couple of suitcases in the baggage compartment and the bag slung over her shoulder. She would never go back to the house she’d grown up in or the people who had raised her.  
She remembers how freeing and beautiful it had felt.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jihyo remembers how she had changed her name. “Jisoo” had too many negative memories associated with it.  
One thing she doesn’t remember is how she’d chosen Jihyo. She heard it somewhere, from someone, and it sounded right. So she changed her name to Park Jihyo.  
She remembers her first day of university. She’d been clueless, but she took it all in her stride with as much confidence as she could muster. That was how she’d always dealt with life. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t be here. She imagined life as a dance. You had to watch your step and have some sort of plan. Most people weren’t very good at freestyle. If you handled everything with enough grace, people might know you. She was an expert at that dance. She made friends, did well in her classes, and went to parties. She didn’t kiss anyone. Well, until she met Minatozaki Sana.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She remembers the party where they met. It was the usual-pulsing lights, loud music, a surplus of alcohol, couples making out in every corner. She wasn’t a big fan of parties, but she went to them anyways.  
She remembers running into Sana. The older girl was tipsy, but she was also gorgeous. Somehow, they started talking. Somehow, they ended up kissing.  
She remembers their...maybe fling is the right word. They met up at parties and kissed, but that was as far as it went. Sana eventually met a cute Japanese girl named Myoui Mina, and they ended it.  
She remembers how much she missed it afterward. She hadn’t really loved Sana. It was just nice to kiss someone, since she didn’t really get affection that much. And Sana was undeniably pretty and a good kisser. Still, she didn’t look. She didn’t want to get involved with anyone. Until Nayeon, that is.  
She remembers Nayeon.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nayeon has always been able to throw Jihyo off. From the moment they first met, she interrupted all of Jihyo’s patterns and routines. Usually, she would have been mad, but it was impossible for her to be mad about being with Nayeon.  
They had a shared music class, and they were put together for a project. Jihyo knew she was in trouble from the moment she laid eyes on Nayeon, and her infatuation only got worse as time went on. The worst part was that Nayeon seemed to know. Or maybe she was just flirty with everyone, but either way, she was _definitely_ flirting with Jihyo, and she didn’t know what to make of it.  
She’s not quite sure when they became something more. It was a seamless transition, the epitome of the “friends-to-lovers” stereotype. They were hanging out at Nayeon’s apartment one day, and all of a sudden they found themselves kissing, and from there, they were going on dates and sharing the same bed and calling each other girlfriends.  
Jihyo liked control. She knew how to control her life, always had. But Nayeon made her grip slide away. And for once, she didn’t mind.  
When the two of them were together, she didn’t care about order. She didn’t care about what other people thought. She cared about Nayeon, and herself, and the two of them together. They were all that mattered.


End file.
